corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Onbizzle and SahilD's Heavenly Host Adventure
This is a thread that details what SahilD and I would do if we were in Corpse Party. While it didn't start out as a story, I think it'd be fun to do it as such. After each post, I will hand the reigns over to Sahil, and vice versa, until were are done. If you are viewing on the mobile version, it may look weird, and typing is weird due to the screen locking in fixed positions, but try to read it as best as you can, and enjoy! And for the good of the story, this is the American version of Corpse Party. It allows for creativity. WARNING: Contains strong language, violence, suggestive themes, random acts of stupidity, and what ever else is in the actual Corpse Party. It all starts as Onbizzle is walking to meet SahilD. Although he had met Sahil on the internet, he had been chatting with him for a while, discovering they had many things in common. Onbizzle felt that he was ready to do what friends do when they're young and have access to the internet: They do crazy rituals that they find on some person's blog! The ritual in question being Sachiko Ever After. As Onbizzle rounds the corner of Foreshadowing Road and Danger Street, he notices Sahil about 20 feet up the sidewalk. (Take it from here, Sahil) As Sahil was at the end of the side walk waiting for Onbizzle, he was holding the paper doll for the Sachiko ever after charm. Waiting with anticipation he was reminding himself over and over on how the charm should be prefornmed. Then Onbizzle had arrived and Sahil started to explain the ritual to him, (Yor turn Onbizzle) "It's pretty simple," started Sahil. "All we do is grab the paper doll, say 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' in our heads for the number of people present, or two in this situation, and then we tear the doll apart." Onbizzle still felt uneasy. "Are you sure it's safe? Where did you find this ritual, again?" asked Onbizzle. "It was on this blog on the internet. Some girl named... Uh, damn... What was her name-- Oh, yeah! Some girl named Naho Saenoki posted it on her blog, said it's supposed to be a bonding ritual for friends." replied Sahil. "And you actually believe it?" asked Onbizzle. Sahil nodded. Onbizzle sighed. "Alright... Let's do this." (Your turn.) "Alright then" said Sahil. He pulls out the doll and asks Onbizzle if he's ready. Onbizzle nods. "Alright remember we say it twice no more no less or else it will fail" Said Sahil. "But what if it does fail?" Asked Onbizzle in a worried tone. "I have no idea. We might be cursed, we might die,we might be sent to a school torn down in the 70's that exists in another dimension or nothing at all." Replied Sahil "Okay, lets go." (Take it away Onbizzle!) Onbizzle took a hold of the papar doll, grabbing by the head. Sahil held his grip at the feet. "Okay. Say 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' in your head, Onbizzle." said Sahil. "Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you." Onbizzle thought to himself. Sahil did the same. "Okay. You did it twice, right?" asked Sahil. Onbizzle nodded. "Alrighty, now we just tear the doll in half. And make sure not to lose it. The girl on the blog said that for it to work, you have to keep the scrap safe." said Sahil. He nodded to Onbizzle, and Onbizzle nodded back. "3...2...1... Pull!" said Sahil. He pulled his half while Onbizzle pulled the head. The doll was suprisingly resistant, but it eventually gave way and ripped into two. Onbizzle stared at the scrap, waiting for something to go wrong... But nothing happened. "Huh... I was kinda expecting something bad to--" Onbizzle started. The ground began to shake violently. "Oh what the hell?! An earthquake?!" Sahil stammered out. Onbizzle could hear dogs barking and car alarms going off. The earthquake felt like it was getting worse. Then, it happened. The ground at their feet started to crack and crumble away. "Oh God! We're going to fall in!" yelled Onbizzle. A large crack shot up the sidewalk and went right between Sahil and Onbizzle. One final violent shake opened that crack into a gaping hole. "Well, shit." said Sahil, and they both tumbled into the darkness. Onbizzle blacked out. (Go, Sahil!) When Sahil had awoken he found they were in a strange place. "Ack. Where am I? Whats going on?" Said Sahil (and why is there blood on the floor?) Sahil feels hi head to make sure there isn't any bleeding. Sahil tries to stand "AHH FUCK BALLS MONKEY JESUS!" Sahil collapse to the floor realizing that his knee was dislocated. After a couple minutes of trying to relocate his knee Sahil gets up to survey where he was. (BIZZLE GO!) Sahil searched around the room that they landed in. He found Onbizzle, face down, towards the back corner of the room. "Hey. Onbizzle. Wake up." said Sahil, shaking Onbizzle. "Come on, dude. We gotta find out where we are." said Sahil, shaking harder, but to no avail. "Dude! Wake up!" yelled Sahil, now becoming annoyed. Onbizzle just continued to lay there. "WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP!" yelled Sahil, and kicked Onbizzle in the side. Onbizzle jumped up, gripping his his side. "AH! What the hell, man?!" yelled Onbizzle, glaring at Sahil. He noticed Sahil looking around the room, so he did the same. The room they were in looked like a classroom of some sort. "What the--? Where are we?" asked Onbizzle. "Hell if I know." replied Sahil. Onbizzle took a step foward. As he did, the ghost of a young girl ran through the wall behind them, and out through the wall on the opposite side of the room. Onbizzle stared in disbelief. "Dude... Did you see that?" asked Sahil. Onbizzle remained silent. "Hey! Did you hear me?" asked Sahil, waving his hand in front of Onbizzle's eyes. "WHATTHEFUCKWASTHAT?!" yelled Onbizzle. "Ah, SHIT!" yelled Sahil, startled by Onbizzle's sudden outburst. Onbizzle quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed three digits and pressed the call button. "Who're you calling?" asked Sahil. "I'm calling the cops so they can rescue our asses!" replied Onbizzle. There was a beep from his phone. "Damn it all! Why is it that in every paranormal situation, phones never fucking work?!" yelled Onbizzle. Sahil smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Sahil. Onbizzle looked at him with a confused look and shook his head. "It's so people can't call the Ghost Busters." said Sahil, with a grin. Onbizzle stared at him, then smacked him on the side of his head. "Ah! Bitch!" yelled Sahil. "Well. You two are just idiots aren't you?" asked a voice behind Onbizzle. He and Sahil jumped, and turned to the voice. There stood a girl. She had black hair, glasses, and a red star hair pin in her hair. "Hey... You look familiar. Aren't you... uh.. Damn! Why can I never remember?" said Sahil. The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Naho Saenoki--" started the girl. "Naho Saenoki! That's it! I didn't forget." said Sahil. Naho just stared at him. "Oh, uh... Sorry." apologized Sahil. "It's perfectly alright. You may be wondering where you are right now, yes?" asked Naho. Onbizzle and Sahil nodded. "Yes, I thought so. I can tell by you being here that you did the ritual on my blog. Let me be the first to welcome you to the magical Hell-dimension that is Heavenly Host Elementary School." said Naho. Lightning flashed outside of the school. (Switch!)"HOLY BALLS!!!" Yelled Sahil as he jumped into Onbizzle's arms. "Dude...what are you doing?" Asked an annoyed Onbizzle. "Oh...uhhh nothing" Said Sahil as he was dropped onto the floor. "ow that hurt man!" Sahil yelled. "Okay i think I'll be leaving now" said Naho. "No no wait!" Sahil said as he got back on his feet. "Can you please explain just where the hell we are?" Asked a confused Onbizzle. Naho cleared her throat and began "Well for starters you're in Heavenly Host Elementary school. You're here because you flubbed the Sachiko Ever After charm." (Pass!) "What? What do mean we 'flubbed it'?" asked Onbizzle. "It's exactly what it sounds like. You, yes you two, messed up the Sachiko Ever After ritual." replied Naho. Onbizzle turned to Sahil. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" asked Onbizzle. "I did! I did exactly what her blog said to do!" replied Sahil. "Well, then that means that one of you messed it up on purpose, whether it be because you thought it was stupid, or you wanted to see what would happen if the ritual failed." said Naho, with that creepy smile of hers. "What? No--" Onbizzle started, but Naho passed through the wall to her left. "Hey! Wait!" yelled Onbizzle, dashing for the classroom door. He yanked on the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell?! Is this thing locked?" said Onbizzle. Sahil walked over. "Watch out. You're just not pulling hard enough." said Sahil, pushing Onbizzle out of the way. Sahil started pulling on the door. "Uh. Heh. Just gotta. Uh..." said Sahil. He put his right for on the door frame, and use it to add extra pulling force, but the door still remained closed. Onbizzle looked around for another way out. There was a door on the opposite side of the room. He ran over to it and pulled on the handle, but this door wouldn't open either. Onbizzle gave up on the doors and tried the windows. Each was locked as well. "Almost got it! I swear I do!" Onbizzle heard Sahil say in the background. Onbizzle was fed up with this room. He looked around and saw a small metal-frame chair on the ground. He picked it up. "This should work..." said Onbizzle. He turned and swung at the window as hard as he could, turning away so as to not get glass in his face. *pbdunk*. Onbizzle turned back to the window. "What the fuck?" he said to himself. Onbizzle swung again. *pbdunk*. The chair bounced off of the window like rubber. "What the fuck is going on in this school?!" screamed Onbizzle, throwing the chair across the room. The chair bounced and skid, and then fell into a hole in the floor. Two seconds later, Onbizzle heard it hit the floor below. "Huh?" said Onbizzle. He walked over to the hole, looking down to the floor below. "H-Hey! Sahil! Come here!" said Onbizzle, waving his hand for Sahil to come to him. Sahil gave up on the door and walked over to Onbizzle. "What? What is it?" asked Sahil. Onbizzle pointed to the hole. "I think the next floor down isn't too far a drop! I'm pretty sure we can get out this way!" replied Onbizzle. Sahil looked in the hole, but it was too dark to see the bottom. "Ehh... I dunno. That could be dangerous. Plus, I think I almost got this door." said Sahil, sounding nervous. "Pfft. Pussy..." said Onbizzle, and jumped in the hole. "Ah, dammit!" said Sahil. He looked around the room again, and decided that there wasn't any other way out. He readied himself and jumped in the hole. (Take it away, Sahil) As Onbizzle and Sahil hit the floor they found themselves in a new class room which had open doors. "Told you it would work" said Onbizzle looking quite pleased with himself. "Okay then lets...WHATDAFUCKKK?!??" Sahil had looked over at the chalk board and saw there was drawings on it. A man with scissors and 4 children were crudely drawn on the board. "Okay I'm getting some trippy vibes from this room man. We gotta get out." Said Sahil as he grabbed Onbizzle. As they left the room they see a strange bucket on the floor with a yellow liquid inside. "Great! A piss bucket! Whats next?! A giant troff full of shit?!" Yelled Sahil in a frantic tone. (Your turn) A cry echoed down the hall. "Did... Did you hear that?" asked Onbizzle, staring into the darkness of the hallway. "I didn't if you didn't..." replied Sahil, staring into the darkness as well. A scream shot down the hallway. Onbizzle and Sahil jumped. "Gah! I hate this fucking place!" yelled Sahil. Onbizzle started to walk down the hall. "Dude! Where are you going?!" whispered Sahil. Onbizzle raised a finger towards Sahil, wanting him to be quiet. "Oh! I KNOW you did not just shush me!" whispered Sahil, following Onbizzle. They walked to the end of the hall. Onbizzle peeked around the corner. He saw a sign for a boys' bathroom. He rounded the corner, walking past the boys' bathroom and stopping outside of the girls' bathroom. Onbizzle pressed his ear to the door, and a choking sound emmited from it. "It's coming from in here. Stay here and keep a look out." said Onbizzle. "Yes, sir. I will, sir. Want me to kiss your ass while I'm at it, sir?" replied Sahil, sarcastically. Onbizzle turned and looked at Sahil with a serious face. "Dude, it's cool. I'm on it." said Sahil, raising his hands in a "we're cool" fashion. Onbizzle turned back to the door, sliding it open. He walked into the bathroom and heard a choking cough. Onbizzle walked towards the back of the bathroom. He heard a cough from the second to last stall. He noticed something above the stall, squinting to get a better look. His heart skipped a beat. There was a rope tied to the support beam, hanging down into the stall. Onbizzle ran to the stall and kicked the door in. "What the hell?!" said Onbizzle. There was a girl hanging there, not moving. Onbizzle rushed and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Oh, God! Please still be alive!" said Onbizzle in a frantic tone. The girl shook, coughing and sputtering. "Oh thank goodness! Sahil! GET IN HERE!" screamed Onbizzle. He heard heavy running footsteps. Sahil came into view around the stall door. "What?! What is it-- What the hell is going on in here?!" asked Sahil. "Never mind that! Untie the rope!" yelled Onbizzle. "Oh, right!" said Sahil. He squeezed into the stall, reaching up and releasing the rope from the beam. Onbizzle lowered the girl to the floor, putting her on her back. He hurried to her head and removed the noose from her neck. She sat up, couging and crying. "It's okay, you're alright now." said Onbizzle, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and hugged Onbizzle, crying into his shoulder. Suprised, Onbizzle patted her head, never having been in this situation before. "It's, uhh... You're okay. Everything's okay..." said Onbizzle, looking to Sahil for what to do. Sahil simply shrugged. The girl eventually calmed down enough to where she stopped crying, but still gave off some slight coughs. "You okay?" asked Sahil. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay..." she replied, clearing her throat. "What's your name?" asked Onbizzle. She turned to him. "My name's Seiko. Seiko Shinohara." she replied. (Your turn Sahil) "Well it's nice to meet you Seiko" Sahil said "Now can you please explain...why were you hung by a noose?" Seiko started to cry uncontrably. Onbizzle just glared at Sahil "Okay i think we should get going. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Sahil said. Onbizzle and Seiko nod and fallow him out of the bathroom. As they were walking down the hall Sahil hears a noise, like footsteps. "SHH! Get down! Behind the wall." Sahil said in a hushed tone. As they ucked behind the wall Seiko sees Sahil pull something out out of his pants. "I-I-I-Is that a-aa-aa-a gun?????" Seiko asked in a shocked tone. "Shhh" Sahil said. As the footsteps grew louder Sahil peaked around the corner he saw a dark figure. Sahil went around the corner and yelled "Freind or Foe?! Don't fuck with me I'm Armed!" The figure stopped and stepted into the light. Seiko jumped and yelled "Naomi!!!" and ran twords her and jumped on her and her face looked strangly cat like. "How do you do that?" Sahil asked "Where the fuck did you get the gun?!?!?!?!?" Onbizzle asked in a frantic tone (Take it away Onbizzle)